


cross this river to the other side

by finesea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fake News
Genre: Coming Out, Epistolary, M/M, Social Media, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于美国队长和咆哮突击队，每个二战史专家或多或少都不得不承认这条真理：我们永远不可能了解一切，我们甚至从未接近真相。</p><p>有太多秘密随着美国队长的英年早逝而消失。然而制服下的男人沉睡在北大西洋海底，他的传说依旧在流传，随着岁月流逝，传说越来越夸张，越来越难以厘清。现在已经不可能将事实与小说，真相与宣传文字分清。</p><p>1943年，咆哮突击队的队员们写下了告别信，一旦他们牺牲，这些信件会送到他们所爱的人手上。</p><p>2014年，Sharon Carter在一处废弃的九头蛇基地找到了一个锡罐，里面保存着这些信件。</p>
            </blockquote>





	cross this river to the other side

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cross this river to the other side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890913) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



摘自：Andrews， P， (2005)。友人枪中的子弹：美国队长、突击队以及战场。纽约：哥伦比亚大学出版社。

 

序

关于美国队长和咆哮突击队，每个二战史专家或多或少都不得不承认这条真理：我们永远不可能了解一切，我们甚至从未接近真相。有太多秘密随着美国队长的英年早逝而消失。然而制服下的男人沉睡在北大西洋海底，他的传说依旧在传播，随着岁月流逝，传说越来越夸张，越来越难以厘清。现在已经不可能将事实和小说，真相和宣传文字分开。

Steve Rogers队长与他的终生好友——战争时期转变为他的得力助手——James Barnes中士，分别永久地埋葬于寒冷冰封的墓穴中。不同于啸鹰（美军第101空降师的别称）幸存的队员⒈，咆哮突击队的幸存队员几乎很少提及他们坠落的战友，如果曾经有过的话，。

然而，另一方面，他们基于自己的经历，发表了大量有影响力的言论：咆哮突击队从不避讳地谈到赢得战争之后他们返回家乡的挣扎。二等兵Gabriel Jones和JamesMorita关于军队种族歧视方面的坦率直言，不仅促进了20世纪的民权运动的进步，也促进了人种和历史的批判性分析的发展。他们的努力使交叉历史分析学界受益良多。

咆哮突击队曾经整队接受过三次关于Barnes和Rogers的采访。但当被问起的时候，他们支支吾吾，含糊其辞，然后突然转到Barnes中士那个老套的故事上：曾经的狙击手Barnes中士，喜欢在树上偶尔打个盹，直到某天，一只猫头鹰对着他的脸叫了起来，把他吵醒，他直接从树上掉了下来，带着一串咒骂，砰地一声巨响落在地上。

平心而论，这故事很有趣，提醒我们战场上不只有淋漓鲜血和战火那些糟糕之处，战争的间隙也有别的组成部分。但是对于深刻的历史分析来说，它没有太大价值。

因此，人们不禁发挥出超常的想象力，猜测他们闭口不言的原因到底是什么，这些猜测从未停止过。是因为美国队长的生活被列为高级机密吗？还是该死的权威情报？还是因为Rogers队长的真实形象暴露会破坏美国队长宣传机器正常运转？

又或者，再尖刻点，还是仅仅因为咆哮突击队经受的损失和痛苦，作为战俘、作为士兵、作为战友，根本就是夸大其词，经不起推敲和反思？

但是说到这个，我们都知道，每位突击队员在突击行动之前都会写下告别信。这些告别信用细绳缠在一起，每次任务依次由一位队员保管。那是个幸运符，一个好运的护身符，确保它们从来不需要被寄出。它们，我从不怀疑，能让我们直接领悟英雄们的心灵与智慧。

但是也许是命运弄人，Barnes中士坠落死亡时，那些信件正好塞在他大衣口袋里。

咆哮突击队的队员们曾经无数次被问到过，能否回想起那些信件内容的细节，但是很多年后，人们才问到正确的问题。Timothy中士曾经说过，“好啊，我可以告诉你我的信写了什么，如果我还想得起来的话。我写的时候喝得烂醉，该死，我们都醉了，祝你好运。⒉”

即便如此，最终，我们仍然缺失这张名画当中的两块重要拼图。

那些遗失的信件对世界各地二战史专家来说，都如同游弋的白鲸，但是不同于亚哈王，迟早，我们都必须学会放手，越过它们，努力得出我们自己的结论。

因此，现在你看到了这本书。把这本书当做我放弃它们的第一步尝试吧。

 

备注

1\. Ambrose, S.(2001). Band of brothers: E Company, 506th Regiment, 101st Airborne from Normandy to Hitler'sEagle's Nest. New York:Simon & Schuster.

2\. Tracy, B. (1998). GoingCommando: An Unabridged Collection of Interviews with the Howling Commandos. New York: MarvelHistorical Press. 

 

*

 

“你公寓的安保烂的一塌糊涂，你知道的，对吧？”

Steve看着眼前的画架，没转身，“又见面了，邻居。”

他坐在完全开放的窗户前面，午后灿烂的阳光照进来，这在防御上属于安全隐患，如果说这公寓有防御的话。Sharon似乎对此有话想说，但是，她还是收回了。

这扇窗户是他第一眼就看中这间公寓的地方。

他在Dupont的公寓的安保被最大程度地优化过。他们确保它位于市区一个热闹的阳光充足的地段。他们确保封闭所有出口和阻风门，他被告知应该挑选个最隐蔽的地方活动，防止那些潜在的刺客。

但是Nick Fury还是直接被透墙射中了，所以他还是冒险吧。

Sharon走到他身后，透过他的肩膀，盯着他面前的画架。上面是一幅还没完成的木炭画肖像，Jim Morita，粗犷的笔画，大胆的黑色线条。

“你画得真好。”

Steve嘟哝着，用掌根拂去多余的炭灰。Jim在照片里从来没笑过，新闻报道里也没有。他曾经说过，如果他不是真的开心的话，他不会装开心，让别人取乐。

但是偶尔，当某天比平日开心的时候，当有人说了个好玩的笑话时，Jim的笑容会变得愉快而爽朗，两颊浮现出酒窝。

Steve试着把那个笑容画下来。每次他尝试了，却又画得不平衡，不真诚，成了一团糟。他不得不重新开始，Jim值得更好的。

“你们针对九头蛇的行动怎么样？”Steve问，他把画像从画架上扯下来，放上一张空白的新纸。

“可以说是失败了，那儿看上去已经废弃好多年了。那些不固定的物品都已经被拿走当作证物了。但是基本上都只是一堆过时的垃圾罢了。除了这个——也许这个也过时了，但是绝对不是垃圾，如果它是我想的那个的话。”

Sharon朝Steve扔过来一个小小的圆形的锡罐。

Steve拿在手上转了一圈，摇晃了一下。它发出一声微弱的撞击声。是纸，然后，“所以，这不是九头蛇的存钱罐，嗯？”

“嗯，你了解我，Steve，我会因为从纳粹那儿偷午饭钱而开心不已，”Sharon说。她踢出一脚，左脚的靴子尖碰了下Steve的小腿。“打开，Rogers。”

Steve撬开顶部，把盖子放到一边，拿出那些纸。那是一些信封，至少有十个，用细绳绑起来，绳子已经有些磨损，信封上溅上了血迹和水迹。

“是我猜的那样吗？”Sharon问，但是这次她的声音放轻了，那是因为他的脸一定和他感觉一样，看上去像被重重打过。

Steve用力咽下喉咙间的苦涩，他的手颤抖了，手指摸索着解开绑紧信封的细绳，“是，是，它是。”

“九头蛇一定是在他们找到Barnes的时候，从他身上取下的，然后保存起来作为证据，”Sharon说着，停下了，等着Steve退缩，但是没有。Steve决不允许这种事发生。

Sharon点点头，继续。“然而九头蛇这么多年发生了许多变动，这些信大概遗失了，被随意放置，直到最后，已经没有人记得它们最初来自哪里。”

七十多年前，Dum Dum从Phillips上校办公桌偷来的东西没有改变，但是让他感觉重得难以负荷，那些信件沉甸甸的，透出衰败的气息。他觉得这应该是他这辈子拿过的最贵重的纸。现在，他指尖下的纸张已经发黄，发脆。

Steve扼下想将信件捂进胸口的冲动，他担心自己会泄露什么秘密。“我能留下这些信吗？”

Sharon耸耸肩，“从专业角度来说，不能，因为我应该交出所有我发现的东西给CIA作为证据，但是CIA不知道这东西存在，所以他们没有损失。”

“如果他们发现了呢？”

“那就发现好了。他们不会因为这个就把我踢出去的。这算不上严重泄密行为，而且我知道的太多了。你留着这些信，不要管别的。做你想做的，它们属于你了，邻居。”

Steve迅速低下头，希望她没有看见自己眼角集聚的泪水，但是他猜她已经看到了，“谢谢。”

“嘿，为了满足我的好奇心，我有个问题——有给我姑妈的信吗？”

“一封信？没有，我……我写这封信的时候，她正在生我的气。”

“让我猜猜：奶酪火锅的事？”Sharon问。

Steve苦脸，她了解他远比他了解她。这很有趣，他想他会习惯这个。“我不知道该说什么，怎么解释清楚，所以我画了幅画。我画了一幅她的肖像画。那……我想，如果她从我这里得到的最后一件礼物是我眼中的她的画像，那么她会知道……我不是有意的，我说的话，她会知道我经常想到她。”

“但是她从来没见过。”

“但是她从来没见过，”Steve确认，“她会原谅我，我猜，我希望。”

“她会的，”Sharon说，“你知道她的确会的。”

Steve轻笑，轻微但苦涩。

Sharon伸出手，但还是迅速收回去了。她不擅长这个。没关系，因为他也不擅长。“照顾好你自己，Steve。”

“你也是，Sharon。”

“说真的，你至少要换下门锁，弄开它们简直是个耻辱。”

 

*

 

MNN观点 @MNN观点

冬兵审判倒计时开始——你站在哪边？

 

FOX新闻 @FOX新闻

叛徒BUCKY BARNES，同样应当得到惩罚。收看更多信息，今晚东部时间九点/中部时间八点请锁定FOX。

 

五三十八 @五三十八

你认为Barnes审判会宣判无罪吗？请三思，这里是投注赔率：http://tinyurl.com/5brlr6

 

Jonah Jameson@JJameson

 

我们到底对Barnes中士了解多少？远远不够，我想说的就这些。

 

Tom Raymond @ToroR

哦拜托，他们不会真的打算处死一位国家英雄的，对吧？对吗？？

 

*

“还没打开你的礼物吗，Rogers？”

Steve把手机塞到耳朵和肩膀之间，手忙着过滤正在煮的意面，“我又看到你背着我跟Sharon聊天。”

他的意面煮得太久，面条在漏勺里看上去软趴趴的，煮得发白。Steve发出一声叹息，把意面倒进碗里，然后在上面倒上加热的酱汁。

“你听上去太邪恶了，”Natasha调笑道，“你在那边到底呻吟喘息什么啊？”

“没有，我只是……”Steve停住了，想找只干净的叉子，但是他失败了，然后他决定选旁边最近的一只勺子。“你知道，我已经96岁了，可我做饭还是烂的一塌糊涂。”

“你没有96岁，你只有27岁。那意味着你比Clint年轻十岁，而他总是吃Chef Boyardee的罐头食品，”Natasha说着，然后她停止了，他们之间只剩下尖锐的沉默。她不会出来问他到底在烦恼什么——那不是她的方式——但是她如今知道，如果她等的时间够长，他会自己回到这个问题上的。

“我还没读那些信，”Steve承认，他舀起一满勺意面塞进嘴里，免得要一直说话。

“你准备看吗？”

“你觉得我应该看吗？”Steve嚼着意面说。

Natasha唯一的回答就是在电话里嗤之以鼻。

“我不知道我该做什么，Nat，”Steve说着，把碗放到一边，后脑勺轻轻地斜靠在橱柜上。“下周就要审判了，Bucky被关押在DC外的某处高度戒备的拘留中心，他们不让我见他。如果我试着冲进去，那只会破坏他的案子。然后到了最后，我只能告诉自己，那是他自己想要的。他把自己交给了警方。所以，现在怎么办？”

“也许你现在什么都不要做。”

“我不知道你是否注意到了，但是我真的不擅长束手等待。”

“你的问题在于，你认为Barnes向警方自首意味着他已经放弃了。但是也许他还没有，有时候你不得不投身火海，只是为了测试你能否毫发无损地从另一侧出来，”Natasha说。“至少，你能理解这个。”

“你觉得他会输吗？”Steve问，这几个字艰难地从他口中吐出，他疲倦不已，那几乎只能算一句耳语。他害怕大声说出口，他想到的时候如此担心，担心这可能性会成真，因为这不能发生， Bucky不能被带走，在监狱里度过漫长的余生；甚至更糟糕的，因叛国罪被处死刑。不能在他们失去一切之后，不能在他们流尽鲜血重新找到彼此之后。

“你知道吗，Rogers？”Natasha问，“我不会反对他。”

Steve吃完了意面，把碟子放进水池。他开始画另外一张Jim，然后很快放弃，撕下画纸，把纸揉成一团扔进垃圾箱。

他拿起今天的报纸，坐在沙发上，在拳击赛比分那一页的空白地方画着涂鸦。他要出去跑步。

他还没读那些信件。

距离冬兵审判还有七天十二小时。

 

*

Steve在画架前坐下，下决心试着画张新的。他沉稳的手很快画出Dum Dum圆礼帽熟悉的线条，然后是小胡子，但是Steve拿不准雪茄的具体大小。他放弃了Dum Dum，转而画Gabe，然后是Monty，再然后是Denier，最后转了一圈再回到Jim。到了太阳西沉的时候，他还是坐在画架前，宽宽的画纸上，是一张勉强完成的肖像，一只耳朵，一撇小胡子，看上去像是毕加索的画画失败了。

Steve的胃抗议地叫起来。他从早餐到现在还没吃过东西。手机亮了起来，上面显示有Sam的四个未接来电，还有几条未读信息。

距离冬兵审判还有六天九小时。

 

*

 

Steve在跑步。

他已经连着三天每天跑两次步了。他一直跑，跑过大桥，穿过曼哈顿，直到跑到哈莱姆区，然后绕着跑了一圈就准备马上返回，不料却绕着展望公园跑了好几圈。他一直跑到浑身湿透，头发黏在头皮上，肺部开始灼热疼痛，像他小时候那样，他的身体承载不了他太过强大的意志。

他继续跑，直到他的运动鞋开始出问题，他右脚向前迈步的时候绊了一跤，砰地一声摔倒在冰冷坚硬的水泥地上。

他此刻位于繁华喧嚣的Prospect Heights，有好几个路人拿出了手机开始拍照。Steve小心翼翼地站起来，面带愧色一路走回家。当他走进门的时候，他第一眼看见的，就是咆哮突击队队员们残缺的肖像。

Jim值得更好的，那是促使他开始画肖像画的想法，Jim值得更好的。

他们都值得更好的，他们中的每个人。

天啊，他真是个该死的懦夫。迟早有一天，你会学会如何在自己的眼中准确地看见你的灵魂。

Steve从餐桌上拿起那打信件，任意打开了一封，最终开始读起来。

距离冬兵审判还有三天。

 

*

 

Tommy，

你还记得那次爸爸带我们去旧金山吗？那时候我12岁，你8岁。他事先什么也没说，只是那天早上叫醒我们，带上我们的行李，手上紧紧地攥着几张车票。有些时候，我还在猜整件事是不是我的幻觉——他站在模糊的晨光中，脸上带着古怪的表情，像是他在因为什么而生气，却又不知如何表达。我以前从来没见过他生气，即使是在妈妈去世的时候，我知道你也没有见过。我们的父亲，那个强壮，温和的医生——我想愤怒这个词并不在他的词典里。

我还记得当时你小小的手紧紧抓住我，还有我们站在海湾上，远眺海水，冷风直吹过来的时候，你颤抖的样子。很长一段时间，我都不知道该看什么，所以我眯起眼睛，远远地望着，假装自己能分辨出云朵的形状。就在那天，爸爸说起了天使岛，说起他在那儿度过的时光，说起他在那儿见过的可怕的事情。我记得他像是说了好几个小时，你知道的，当你还是个孩子，而且有些不耐烦，那简直度日如年。我记得我抬头看他，他的整张脸被模糊的阳光打上一圈光晕，他的脸色模糊而阴沉，然后阳光直接打破了这一切。我惊讶地发现泪水顺着他的脸颊流下，就像他本人一样安静。我想你应该没看到，你当时太小了，我想，你应该没明白他真正想说的话。

我也没有。

我准备去做一件蠢事，Tommy。这真是该死的蠢，我知道它正在靠近。

战争虽然糟糕透顶，但至少它不是俘虏收容所，至少不是拘留所，至少不是该死的纳粹战俘监狱。

如果我死在这里，如果我死在任何其他地方，这是我自己的选择。这不是监狱服刑。

记住这个，如果你因为这个生我的气的话。

你的兄弟

Jim

（备注：天使岛位居美国旧金山湾内，除了拥有绝佳的视野，岛上的历史对于亚洲移民来说，意义更是深远。从1910年至1940年，约50万移民经过这里进入美国，其中约30万人被关押在这里。）

 

*

 

妈妈，

你永远都不会收到这封信。我写下来作为对自己的承诺，我会写下所有想跟你说却没说过的话，下次见你我会告诉你。

所以，管他的。

谢谢你，如果不是为了你，我不会来这儿。如果不是为了你，我不会去任何地方，我以前不明白，直到我亲眼看见一支德国枪的枪管。

我永远都忘不了你当时的表情，当我第一次跳上去华盛顿的汽车。我，家里第一个上大学的人，你看着我，充满了骄傲也充满了担心，像是你也不确定我能否再次活着见到我。我记得我那时候只觉得你的担心可笑极了。我是往北方去，不是南方，她到底担心什么呢？

我记得我坐船出海的时候，你眼睛里出现了同样的神情，但我那时还是不明白。

现在我已经明白了，很抱歉我以前没有体会到。

我还需要再道歉：我会重新做完整件事。我会回家，我会告诉你所有的事情，我会再一次离开家，让你再次受到惊吓，很抱歉，妈妈，我，但是我的血液在燃烧，像是我不能停止这些，不能停下这些事。

爱你

Gabe

PS.我有位同伴，Dernier，怪怪的小个子男人，是个暴脾气，你肯定会讨厌他，但是他承诺说等事情结束了会带我去法国游玩。如果他带我去的话，我会带上你跟我一起，就像你一直希望的那样。

 

Loretta，

还记得我们第一次见面的日子吗？我们被分到一组，好让我可以跟一位学生练习法语。那是我们见面的第一天，但不是我看到你的第一天。

我第一次看到你时，你站在演讲厅门口，和一位教授用法语大声愤怒地争论。那肯定是你的法语文学教授，我记得你经常说自己忍受不了他。吹毛求疵，你总是这么说。吹毛求疵，古板僵硬，那就是问题所在。

你的脸颊激动得发红，你的拳头在身旁握紧，你看上去一点也不想让步，绝不。我立刻明白了，我要认识你。

你知道，我改学法语是因为你。我想说因为你，我才在这里，因为你，我还活着，呼吸着，计划着去海外战斗，重新加入战斗。

我不怎么相信上帝，那不是我妈妈的做法，但是我得承认，我第一次看到你的那天，是上帝的眷顾让我认识了你。

你知道你不欠我任何东西，Loretta，但是等我回来，我想请你喝杯酒表示感谢。

你的朋友，

Gabe

 

 

我亲爱的Jackie，

从你出生那天起，我就知道你是个战士。总有一天，你会长大，变得健康，美丽，乐观，做出一番大事。

知道这点吓到我了。这会吓到任何一位父亲。有时候也会吓到你妈妈，我知道的，因为她的眼神，像是她确信有一天你会让她心碎。

我已经做过太多这种事了，所以努力不要再比我还伤她的心，如果你必须，那么温柔一点。

照顾好她，照顾好你自己。

你知道我做这些是为了你们。不仅仅是保护你安全，而且为了保护你继续战斗。

献上我所有的爱，

你的父亲

 

 

如果我在战争中流尽了最后一滴血，我会为了让你获得自由而流。我会在必然的胜利中流尽鲜血，我不会是你下一个罗兰，亲爱的法兰西，我不会成为白白牺牲的烈士，让该死的纳粹满意。

如果必须把信寄给什么人，那么请送给Gaulle先生，否则，直接烧掉，把灰烬撒到巴黎的大街上就好。

JacquesDernier

 

Laura，

我应该给你写封告别信。这是Jim说的，这是规定。为了好运气，他说的。我不知道他哪来的烂主意。他来自加利福尼亚州，去他妈的，他们肯定整天想一堆各种各样疯狂的点子，我猜。

但是我现在坐在这，喝了七杯啤酒，用鸡爪一样的字写出了这封信，所以我大概也有点疯狂了。我必须得去做现在做的事。有时候正确的事总有点疯狂。那是我爹爹过去经常说的。他生在波士顿，长在波士顿，所以他甚至不能把加利福尼亚当成自己的借口。

该死，我也没有。

如果你看到了这封信，那说明我已经死了。

我很抱歉我离开了，而且永远离开你了，亲爱的。

在最后一封给你的信里说了脏话，很抱歉。

你的

Dum Dum

 

*

 

Steve眼前的字模糊了，他一秒钟之后才意识到自己哭了，打湿Dum Dum的信那些泪水是新的，那些泪水来自他。

这不是他醒来之后第一次哭，也不会是最后一次，但是这是他第一次放任自己哭泣。Steve向前弯下身，让湿热的泪水顺着手指滑落，最后，最后，他放任自己哀痛。

他哀痛曾经举行的庆典，他哀痛他永远看不到的婚礼，他哀痛他从未来得及去感谢的战友的母亲，他哀痛他听过那么多次却从未见过面的战友的爱人。他怀念Jim显出酒窝的笑容，Monty傻里傻气的笑话，还有别的那些他本应在场却永远错过的。

只剩下三封信了，他的，Bucky的。

Steve略过自己的信，小心翼翼地抽出Bucky写的两封信，一封给他的妹妹，一封给Steve，信封上的字，一模一样，熟悉的整齐的手写体，Steve无论何时都能一眼认出。

Steve深吸一口气，像是把力量注入肺部，然后打开了第一封信。

 

 

Steve所熟知的Bucky Barnes：

他在最后几年和父母处得不好；他们总是催促他，要他找个好女孩结婚。他们常常就很多事情争吵，Bucky把参军当做缓刑，当做一个好机会，免得父母找茬。

他很爱自己的妹妹们，带着骄傲和奉献精神，也许这是压抑状态下的一种释放。他教他们读书、写字、加减法，他连续几年都每天早早起床，帮她们准备去上学，无论他是在工作还是宿醉之后。

他睡觉时会说梦话，有时候关于守戒律的事他会跟妈妈撒谎。他有个讨人厌的习惯——会在自己都没意识到的情况下突然地哼起歌来。

他喝醉的时候，充满了伤感和柔情蜜意。他在性爱的时候从来闭不上嘴，他吻着Steve就像他想把余生都花在这上面，从不厌倦。

 

而这个世界世人眼中的Bucky Barnes：  
不太了解，说真的。

这就是问题所在，不是吗？

 

*

 

Steve脱掉他汗湿后黏到身上的运动衣，冲进浴室。他一直向右转表盘，调到热水能达到的最热程度。他没在浴室呆多久，从头到脚用力擦洗干净，直到全身被烫成粉色。

他迅速穿上衣服，站在水池前面吃完了一块冷冻披萨，他几乎没想过披萨什么味道。他的世界只剩下一件事：下一步需要发生什么。

他终于想到了下一步需要发生的事。

Monty1996年去世，Jim则在次年。Gabe在奇瑞塔入侵前一周过世，因为时光的残忍无情，他一直在对抗。

Dum Dum 还活着，和孩子生活在波士顿，Dernier应该没离开巴黎，如果这世界还没出问题的话。

Steve有他们的联系信息。他们交换过信件和简短的电话，Steve总是等到喉咙开始哽咽才挂断。

他告诉自己，他不应该侵入他们的生活。事实是：建立联系对Steve来说并不容易。但是在咆哮突击队，他找到了朋友，找到了兄弟，他找到了可以为之付出生命的人。

他找到了他可以为之战斗，只为了保护他们安全，幸福，完整的人。他为他们骄傲，他们五个人，他们返回家乡，他们完成了他还不确定如何完成的事：他们活了下去。他们做的不仅仅是回家凑活过日子，他们回到了家，他们活得快乐而幸福，他们建立起某些人想要破坏的东西，他们从来没有停止过战斗。

天啊，他真是为他们骄傲。

他从来没有对他们说过这点，但是也许，现在是个开始。

Steve拿起电话，开始拨号。

 

他最后一通电话是打给Sharon的，她在第二声的时候接起了电话。

“你告诉我那些信属于我，我可以随意处置。你是认真的吗？”Steve赶在Sharon说话之前直截了当地问。

Sharon一如往常地从容应对，“你知道我是认真的。你打算做什么，Rogers？”

“我准备把信件透露给公众。”

 

第一章完


End file.
